Renewed through their eyes
by Megggie Loo
Summary: The day before Lyra's sixteenth birthday she experiences allot of things. One a ghostly figure is standing outside her window. Second, she finds out she is the granddaughter of Celebrain and must leave to meet Galadriel."R&R!"Haldir/Legolas/Lyra fic.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you don't recognize them, they're mine._

In the early days of time before the War of the Ring, Celebrian the Queen of Rivendell was blessed with a daughter named Aranel. A couple of weeks later, she decided to visit her mother, Galadriel, in Lothlorien to show her mother her new grandchild. Elrond approved, but on one condition, she had to stay safe and come back unharmed from seeing Galadriel. The only things she took were her horse, Galroch, and her new child. While she was going through the Redhorn pass in the Misty Mountains, her horse disturbed some rocks and awoke some Orcs guarding a cave. They headed toward the sound, but before they saw Aranel, Celebrian placed her in a open tree trunk near her.

After she did that, she ran away, hoping to draw the Orcs away from her daughter. She ran as far as her legs could take her on the path, which lead her to dead-end on the side of the cliff. The Orcs caught Celebrian by a strand of her hair while two Orcs slaughtered her horse. They bounded Celebrain, but the only wound she had was an arrow that was spreading poison throughout her body. One knocked her out when she wasn't looking, then dragged her unmoving body into the caves. Later, a storm came, sending cold and swift winds on the mountaintops. Aranel cried for her mother's care, but instead, a woman of Rohan found her and took her out of the blistering wind.

The first thing the woman noticed was that the child had pointed ears and very pale skin. The woman raised Aranel as he own child. As Aranel grew older, she became a great hunter and archer. Her people looked at her as a leader in a way and praised her throughout her childhood. However, she always noticed she looked different then the rest of the men and women, and became curious of what she was. One day, her mother told her that she was an elf. Aranel was lost for words and couldn't speak.

She grew angry at her mother for not telling her sooner. She became so angry, in fact, that she ran away from home because she thought that her life was a lie. She even thought she didn't belong with mortals of the village Dwimorberg. She ran to the only place she loved, the woods. Soon she came to Mirkwood a couple of months later, and came across a strange pathway that led to a cave. As she walked toward it, a strange light shined at the end, hurting her eyes.

She decide to take a adventure for one last time and explore it. When she reached the end of the tunnel, her ears tingled and stung. A great light shone above her, and she was now in the mortal world in the state called North Carolina in the city of Raleigh, as she soon found out. There she met the love of her life, Aegnor Girthed, and had a child named Lyra. When Lyra turned 15, her mother died of depression . Ever since then, Lyra never saw her kept his distance from Lyra because it reminded him to much of his dear love, Aranel. Aranel's last wishes were for Lyra to have her necklace that Celebrain gave her and to let her live a mortal life. Aranel vowed to herself that she would never say anything about Middle-Earth, or that she was an elf. She didn't want her husband and daughter to ever know. But that in particular was about to change…

Please review, or say any comments on the story so far. And, I will work on the first Chapter soon.


	2. The First Part of Chapter One

Chapter 1

Life was, in one word, "horrible." I had no friends and really no family. The only thing I had was memories and pain of past events. It was the first day of high school or, as you call it, the worst day of my high school education. I have been scared of starting high school, because they say that your Freshman year is worse than being one of the newbies. All I wished was that my mom was there to comfort me. Dad just dropped me off and whispered, "Have fun."

Yeah right, like he knows anything... I would rather be doing something else. Anything but schoolwork, maybe Dad could spend some time with me instead of me doing stupid schoolwork. I walked into the main entrance. They had huge white and black doors with an axe engraved into the glass. "Home of the Warriors" was in big bold letters on the top of the black and white tiled ceilings as I walked down the hallway. I shut the doors behind me with a loud bang, other teenagers just walked down the halls or stairs to their classes. Some stared at me or sneered, others whispered behind my back as I walked passed them. Ever since I've been at school I have always been considered different then other people.

Because I stay by myself, for one, and because my hair is unnaturally long. I hate judgmental people, and I always have, because they don't give anyone a chance. I walked around a sharp corner and found my locker, 345. As I did, two girls, one with short blonde hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair that was pixie cut and short. The black-hair girl had weird-looking eyes, because she had purple-color contacts in.

"You'd better watch yourself," hissed the girl with black hair as she bumped into me.

"Say 'you're sorry,'" commanded the girl with blonde hair, as she pointed her finger at me. "Don't just stand there, do it."

I just smiled and gave them an evil look. The girls narrowed their eyes and said, "NOW would be good."

I was not in the mood for this, so I turned away. As I did, the blonde girl raised her hand to slap me across the face. I grabbed her hand before it hit me and squeezed it. I threw her hand back at her and she stumbled back a few steps. Then other girl's eyes went wide and she decided to try strike to me.

"Well, this a good way to show a warm welcome," I said angrily. I crushed my fist together and smashed it into her face. She screamed then and tried to pull my hair, so I punched her again, this time in the nose, which started to bleed.

The blond girl joined in again, except she tried to slam me against the lockers. One older guy had his opened, so I pulled her around and slammed her head into the locker several times. I continued doing so until a teacher from behind me yelled, pulling my arm backward.

"They put this on themselves," I said, as a teacher dragged me to the principle's office. I'm not usually the type of person who will ignore something like this, but today I had a lot on my mind and didn't feel like being nice to anyone.

I had some blood on my hands, I looked back at the two girls in pity. The girl with the black hair mouthed 'we will get you.' The blond girl was moaning in pain as she grabbed her hair while rolling over.

"You're in big trouble, young lady," said the teacher. As I turned to meet his gaze, I noticed he looked different then the others.

He was young, maybe in his early twenties. He had black hair that was pulled back behind his shoulders, and it was about chin length. His eyes were dark brown. To me he looked handsome, maybe even hot. What am I saying? He is a flipping teacher!

"Why? I was just defending myself?" I replied to him. He gave me a why-did-you-do-it look, then we finally arrived to the principle's office. He peeked his head inside and spoke to the councilor, who was taking care of a student.

"I will get her in a minute or so, but for now you watch her, Mr. Daring," said the old lady. He nodded and took a seat next to me. It was quiet for a few seconds. Finally he spoke out of frustration.

"What you should have done, was walk away, or told a teacher, at least," he said in a low voice, shaking his head.

"I tried to walk away, but those girls," I said in a soft tone.

"Mia and Carly," he corrected. Doesn't change anything, I thought.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, I tried to walk away and that girl... Carly tried to hit me. So, I defended myself, that's it," I said, looking away from him to the door as kids looked into the office and whispered. I bet this will be great gossip, one freshmen gets to kick to two older girls butts.

He grunted and bit his jaw," Yeah, but you could have done something else."

"What would you have done?" I said in a mocking voice, turning my eyes toward him as he mumbled something to himself. I just crossed my arms and looked at him.

"I would have…" He tried to say something, but the guidance councilor interrupted him.

"I'm ready to see you Lyra. Thank you, Mr. Daring," she said in a sweet voice as the kid she was talking to dragged himself out the door.

His last words to me were, "It was nice to meet you, Lyra." Then he walked away, telling students to get to class.

I stepped into her office it was covered in Elvis Presley figurines on the walls. There was piano music playing softly behind her desk.

"What did you do to end up here?" she questioned, as she looked at her typewriter, adjusting her glasses.

"I got in a fight with Mia and Carly." I said looking around at the cat picture on the desk that said, 'I hate Mondays.'

"Oh….that explains it," she said in a quiet voice, then looked back over to me, "You may leave now."

"What…" I said, looking at her like she was crazy. Are you serious?

"You may choose your punishment. You have two choices: help Mr. Daring or one week in detention."

"Help Mr. Daring," I said quickly.

"Okay, I will inform him later, but for today, you're suspended," she said, smiling. I was going to protest, but I just said okay and walked off. For an old lady like that, she should be at least a little nice. I guess my stereotyping is wrong.

I thought about how I would get picked up, but it was to early to ride the bus. Dad probably wouldn't dare come and pick me up. Figures. I finally decided to walk home instead, it was about five miles up through the dirt road that led to my house. I walked up to my house as it began to pour down rain, and hail.

My house was modeled in the 1970's and it was surrounded by acres of woods, but to me, it was all right. As I trotted past the steps, I noticed some of the brick was starting to chip off, I guessed I would have to fix that too, like I do everything else in this house. I walked up onto the patio and opened the wood-framed door with a loud rusty creak. As I walked through the living room, I flipped on the news station. There were going to be some massive storms tonight said the old looking weather man. I smelt like dried blood, so I decided to take a shower and wash it off. When I got out, the first thing I did was go into my room and pass out on my bed.

Okay People I'm sorry I took forever I've been getting ready for school tell me what you think so far, and I will update and I tell you now this is only the first part of this chapter. Thank you for reading so far, and please review.


	3. Second Part of First Chapter

Hours passed by and I heard nothing from my father. Anyways, he couldn't drive on the roads, they were too wet. The phone rang as I got up and ran to the living room. I answered it, but the lines went out and the lights turned on and off. I rubbed my eyes as my hair was swung over the side of my face. I was going to check the circuit in the laundry room, when there was a loud tapping noise over by my window. I pulled the curtains back slowly, and peered out the window. Not twenty feet away, a ghostly-figured man stood in the shadows of the trees, watching my movement.

Even though it was night, I could see him every once in a while, because the lighting lit up the sky like a giant candle. I stepped back gradually and picked up the pocketknife from my dresser, then returned to the window. He had seen me flinch, and started walking quickly over to the window. As I stood, I pulled the blade back quickly and put it behind my back. He walked toward me and I noticed that he wasn't a man, he was maybe in his late teens. He had light blond hair that was in a ponytail, except it was wet from the storm. He made it to the window and when I gasped he looked satisfied. Then spoke. "Is your name Lyra?" he yelled over the thunder, as rain poured over his face.

I didn't answer so he said it again, "Are you the daughter of Aranel?"

How did he know that? I stuttered for a moment, then pointed towards the front door. I ran to the door and opened it and pulled him inside by his shirt. Then put my knife back in my hands so he could see it.

"How do you know Aranel?" I commanded, showing him the knife, it didn't change his emotions he just stared at me.

"Are you her daughter?" he asked, studying me.

"Answer the question!" I yelled, then his eyes went wide.

"Galadriel told my father and he told me," he said, looking up at me, and what I was wearing. I wore a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Aranel was her granddaughter. And she has been looking for her for many years," he said, ringing the water out of his hair.

He was wearing a green skirt. Well, that not creepy at all I thought to myself. To top that off, he was wearing green tights, a dark green shirt, and a cape. His hair was light blonde and it traveled all the way down his back. On his back, he had a bow and some arrows, as well as two daggers. I shook my head instead of laughing at his appearance.

"That would make her my great-grandmother? It can't be. My mother had no parents." I said, as he paused for a moment.

"She does have parents. Her mother is Celebrain and you're Aranel's daughter, so Galadriel is your great-grandmother," he said, looking around the room, "Where is Aranel?"

"She is dead," I answered back. He said some faint word as he looked down to the ground, then put a fist over his heart.

"Oh.. I'm sorry," he said, looking down at the floor for a second, then returned his gaze to me.

"It's okay, I guess. Why are you here?" I said curiously.

He looked at me, then fixed his cape, "I'm here to bring you to Galadriel."

"You are here to bring me to her?" I said like an idiot.

"Yes," he said.

"So, she wants to see me?" I questioned. He nodded and looked down at me. His eyes were a beautiful blue, almost the color of water.

"She has watched over you ever since you were a child."

"I have a question if you don't mind. What are you?" I asked in a whisper. "And who are you?"

"I am an Elf," he said, revealing his ears. They were pointed and he sounded so proud of it. "My name is Legolas."

I looked at him studying the features on his face. He had high and mighty pale cheekbones. His hairlines looked sturdy as a tree roots. His eyes were gorgeous, just like the rest of man...boy. If he was in fact an Elf, I was definitely dreaming. "Don't you wish to meet her?" he said, since I wasn't speaking.

"Oh…" was all I could say. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eye brows.

I guess Dad wouldn't care if I wasn't here. I mean, he never notices me anymore. Ever since Mom died, things have not been the same. School, I could live without I hate it. Heck, I barely even knew Legolas. I looked at him again, and I finally made up my mind.

"I would love to go with you to meet my great-grandmother, but it's raining, and I would have to do some things before I left," I said, looking up at him.

"I have clothing for you to wear in the rain," he said.

"Oh, ok." I said, as he pulled something out of the bag he was holding. He pulled out a black dress and a cloak with a hood. The dress looked amazing. It was black and down the middle was white fabric. In the back, there were

two ribbons to tie into a bow. I took the dress and left him in the living room, while he sat on Mom's old rocking chair.

I put the dress on in my looked great on me because of my curves and it was tight around the chest area. I looked into the full-sized mirror Mother gave me years ago. My hair was long and black, and my eyes were light blue and green. I looked just like Mom when she was my age. I jumped when I heard knocking at my door.

"We have to leave soon. The storm is getting worse," said Legolas. I opened the door and he looked at the dress, then me. Something in his eyes was different as he looked up and down the dress, studying it.

"How does the dress look?" I asked, looking down at the dress.

I opened the door all the way for him to see. He smiled, then gave me a profound look. He then stepped back and returned to the living room. I went back into my room and got a Sharpie and a piece of paper and wrote a note to Dad.

_I will be gone for a while, Don't bother for looking for me, because you won't be able_

_too. Also, good luck with your life ALONE because I'm tired of you ignoring me_

_just because I act just like Mom. All I wanted was you to be proud of me. I guess that's_

_not good enough._

_Love,_

_Lyra_

I took the note and placed it on Dad's bed, then got the coat Legolas gave me and tossed it on. Legolas got up from where he was sitting, then opened the door, letting the rain and wind inside.

I shivered as he put his arm around me, and we ran out towards the woods. When we came to a white fence, he jumped it, then helped me through it.

Ten minutes later, after we walked awhile, I was completely soaked with water from head to toe. He cleared his eyes to adjust them to the rain ,then said, "We are almost there, just beyond those trees."

"Okay," I said through chattering teeth.

We came to a dark cave. As Legolas took a step inside the cave, the wind behind us picked up. He pulled me inside, I was shaking like crazy. Rocks covered the huge walls and the cave smelled like old water.

"I think I have hypothermia," I said, as my eyes closed. I thought I might or maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.

"

Come here," he said as he pulled me closer to himself. He was rather warm, as if the rain didn't effect him. He said some words in a different language, then the air around us grew warm. It smelled like we where standing out in the middle of a hayfield with horses surrounded by flowers. I could feel him breathing lightly on my shoulder. "Are you better?" he asked in a worried voice, as he slowly pulled away from me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. He nodded, then he looked around the cave, then back to me. I looked down at my clothes and noticed that they weren't wet anymore. Even my hair was dry. I smiled at him, he just looked at me quickly, then turned around

"Come on, we can't delay," he said, as he griped my hand and pulled me deeper into the cave.

Okay this is the second half of the chapter. Please tell me what you think,and I will post the next part.


	4. Last Part of First Chapter

We walked until we came to an opening in the cave. As he walked thorough, he said nothing nor looked back at me. I walked gently behind him, then I felt a pang of pain from my ears all through my body. I collapsed to the ground as my body trembled and almost fell onto some sharp rocks. Legolas caught me as soon as he noticed I was falling. I fluttered my eyes a couple of times. He gave me a haggard look as he looked over me.

"Bless the Eldar. What has happened to you?" he asked, almost in a whisper, bringing me closer to him and stroking my hair. Suddenly everything blacked out. I woke up in a soft bed. Legolas was there with a woman. They both hovered over me, watching my resting body.

"Prince Legolas, would you like me to care for her?" whispered a beautiful young girl with long, wavy blond hair. She had deep, dark brown eyes and a beautiful structure that went with her white dress.

"Yes, my lady. Take her to me when she feels better," he said, in a worried voice, as he put his hands behind his back and walked out of the room.

"Hello, my name is Norah. I'm glad you finally awoke," the woman said sweetly. "Galadriel will be thrilled to know you are alright."

"Where am I?" I asked, as I ran my hand through my hair.

"You are in the realm of the wood-folk, Mirkwood, to be specific, miss," she said, as she pulled back the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my hair back, then realized something when she revealed the scenery of the woods and mountains. This is real, it isn't a dream…

Okay, the last of this Chapter thank you for reading the story, so far. Whenever I get the chance in-between the up-noxious grounding, and the piles of this is it so far tell me what you think, or review if you do want to say something.

Oh, and sorry if this chapter is too long.


End file.
